fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Seliph
Seliph (セリス Serisu, translated Celice in the Japanese versions and Serlis in the official website for Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken), full name Seliph Baldos Chalphy, is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 and Fire Emblem: Awakening. He is the son of Sigurd and Dierdre, and was chronologically born in Agustria, between Chapters 2 and 3 in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War. He also appears as a DLC character in Awakening, whereby he was illustrated by Suzuki Rika, the illustrator of the Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones novels in Japan. Seliph is the maternal grandson of Kurth and Cigyun, the great-grandson of Azmur, the half-nephew and stepson of Arvis, and the older half-sibling of Julius and Julia. He is known as the Prince of Light by the Isaacian citizens, a stark contrast to Julius, who is known as the Prince of Darkness. Seliph is also the paternal grandson of Vylon, nephew of Ethlyn, the nephew-in-law of Quan, the first cousin of their children Leif and Altena, and a distant relative of Oifey. He is the descendant of Baldo on his father's side and of Heim and Saint Maira on his mother's side. Character History Seliph was born in Agusty during the Grannvale Kingdom's occupation of Agustria, Chagall's uprising in Madino and Silvail. Dierdre made the fatal decision to leave the safe confines of Agusty to join her husband after Madino Castle was conquered. She was thereafter captured by Manfroy, essentially robbing Seliph of his mother for the rest of his life. Later on in Chapter 5 of Genealogy of the Holy War, after the subjugation of Lubeck in Silesse, Oifey and Shanan were entrusted with the task of bringing Seliph to Isaach, which was considered a safe haven at the time. Seliph grew up in the town of Tilnanogue in northern Isaach, alongside Ulster/Roddlevan, Larcei/Radney, Lana/Mana, Lester/Dimna and Delmud/Tristan, and was painstakingly raised by Adean, Shanan and Oifey. In the opening events of Chapter 6, Seliph, accompanied by Lana/Mana, Ulster/Roddlevan and Larcei/Radney sortied out of Tilnanogue to retaliate against the uprising of Dozel. Timely reinforcements, in the form of Oifey, Lester/Dimna and Delmud/Tristan later arrived, essentially giving Seliph the upper hand in overthrowing Grannvale's control over Ganeshire. He then met Lewyn moments later, whereupon he is entrusted with the task of protecting Julia. Seliph's army soon expanded in size, as it is further reinforced by Johan/Johalva, Arthur/Amid and Fee/Femina. This essentially gave Seliph enough strength to defeat Danan at Rivough and free Isaach from his clutches. Lewyn then proceeded to recount part of Sigurd's past to Seliph, before making the suggestion for the army to join up with Shanan and Leif. In the events of Thracia 776, specifically that of the opening scene of Chapter 21, Seliph made a minor appearance, in which he re-assured Leif to entrust Conort into his army's care, allowing Leif's troops to head for Leonster in the meantime. Meeting up with Shanan at the Yied Shrine, Seliph's army gained yet another member, a thief who goes by the name of Patty/Daisy. After breaking through Ishtore's forces at Melgen and a surprise attack by Darna, Seliph's army managed to set foot upon Alster. The army then proceeded to assist Leif, Nanna/Janne and Finn in driving Bloom out of Alster's borders, with the army further flanked by Ares, Leen/Laylea and Teeny/Linda. Seliph's army was soon forced into yet another battle with the Freeges, as Bloom sent out two armies to wrest Lenster and Alster from Seliph and Leif's control. Despite the odds playing against the army, it barely managed to kill Bloom and subjugate Conote. Thereafter, the Thracian army attacked Manster, whereupon Seliph's army rushed to the aid of the fleeing citizens and Ced/Hawk, managing to conquer Manse in the process. During the ensuing war against Thracia, Seliph's ranks was further boosted by Hannibal, Corpul/Sharlow and Altena. After subduing the Kingdom of Thracia, Seliph set his sights upon Grannvale, the land of his forefathers. As the army entered the district of Miletos, Julia disappeared without a trace. En route to Chalphy, Seliph's army engaged in a tough battle with the nefarious Julius and Ishtar. The duo will eventually pull back from the battle, as either one is defeated by the army. As the army proceeded across the bridge leading into the soils of Chalphy, several dark mages were observed to pursue a bishop and a group of children. Seliph then made the decision to pursue the mages, managing to slay them and rescue the fleeing group. The bishop thereafter bestowed the holy sword Tyrfing upon Seliph. Seliph then faced off against Arvis in the castle of Chalphy, and managed to emerge triumphant after a long, hard battle. As he stopped by a shoreline situated a distance away from the castle, Seliph met his parents for the first time in his life. A heartwarming conversation ensued from this meeting, whereby Seliph learnt the truth behind Arvis' actions, in which he was essentially manipulated by the Lopto Sect. Seliph then received a Life Ring as a farewell gift from his parents. Seliph is then made aware of the sheer responsibility that had befallen him, whereby he had to face off against the dukedoms of Grannvale in order to unify it. Lewyn then told him the story of the previous war, whereupon Seliph learnt of the need for Julia to end the horror inflicted upon the continent. As the army neared the land of Barhara, it was revealed that Julia had been, much like her mother before her, brainwashed by Manfroy into attacking the Liberation Army. Seliph frantically issued orders to hold off attacking Julia, as he, alongside a few members of his army, headed to Velthomer to end Manfroy's wretched life. After successfully ridding the world of Manfroy, Seliph successfully brought Julia back to her senses. He then brought her to Velthomer in order to unlock the Book of Naga. With the Book of Naga, Julia managed to defeat Julius, essentially sealing away the evil of Loptous for good. Seliph is thereafter crowned the new emperor of Grannvale, bringing peace back to the continent once again. In-Game Genealogy of the Holy War Base Stats *'Note:' Parent characters are assumed to be at Level 30 by the end of Generation 1. * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood | Junior Lord | Baldo Naga |1 |31 |8 |1 |8 |8 |10 |7 |1 |6 |3 * |Varies | Pursuit Awareness | Sword - | Slim Sword Inherited Items** |} *When you first recruit Seliph, his Leadership is 2. To increase his Leadership to 3, save the game and then reset. Load the save and you should find that Seliph's Leadership is now 3. **Except Tyrfing Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |140% |55% |30% |60% |35% |45% |45% |30% |} Promotion Gains *Promotes to Lord Knight *'Strength:' +5 *'Magic:' +0 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +3 *'Movement:' +3 *'B Rank' Conversations (Only conversations which result in stat gains, items, or recruitment of specific characters are included in this list.) In Chapter 6, after Isaach Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Resire tome. This will result in Julia not being able to obtain the Aura Tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph to obtain the Aura tome. This will result in Julia being unable to obtain the Resire tome. In Chapter 6, after Sophara Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Lana, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 7, if Seliph speaks to Shanan, he will gain one point of Skill. In Chapter 7, if Patty speaks to Seliph, he will gain a Brave Sword and 100 love points with her. In Chapter 8, if Julia speaks to Seliph before Ishtar makes her appearance, he will gain one point of Luck. In Chapter 8, after Conote Castle is captured, Seliph may speak to Teeny, resulting in her gaining three points of HP and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 8, if Seliph speaks to Ced, Ced will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 8, if Lewyn is Ced's father, Ced will thus be able to strike up a conversation with Seliph, in which he will gain three points of Luck. In Chapter 9, if Seliph speaks to Altena, she will be recruited into the army. In Chapter 9, after Grutia Castle is captured, Julia may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In Chapter 10, Shanan may speak to Seliph, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Chronos Castle is captured, Oifey may speak to Seliph, and Oifey will gain three points of HP. In Chapter 10, after Lados Castle is captured, either Fee, Leen, or Teeny may speak, depending on who Lewyn was paired up with. Fee will gain five points of Strength, Leen will gain five points of Defense and Teeny will gain five points of Magic from this conversation. In Chapter 10, if Seliph speaks to Palmark, he will gain the Tyrfing. In the Final Chapter, if Teeny is Seliph's lover, she can talk to him, and Seliph will gain three points of magic. In the Final Chapter, if Patty is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP and three points of Speed. In the Final Chapter, after Edda Castle is captured, if Nanna is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Lana is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Resistance. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Larcei is Seliph's lover, she may speak to him, resulting in him gaining three points of Strength. In the Final Chapter, after Manfroy is defeated, Seliph may speak to Julia to re-recruit her. Love Growths Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 490-5 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 100+2 *Larcei: 0+2 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 0+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Awakening Base Stats SpotPass |Swordmaster |20 |72 |35+5 |17 |36 |43 |40 |28 |19+5 |6 | Avoid +10 Vantage Astra Swordfaire Charm | Sword - A |Seliph's Blade* |} '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped DLC |Swordmaster |2 |43 |22 |11 |23 |28 |25 |19 |12 |6 | Galeforce Avoid +10 Charm | Sword - B | - |} Quotes Etymology The transliteration of Seliph's Japanese name, Celice, can also be read as 'celes', the first five letters in the word 'celestial'. Trivia *There has, historically, been a good deal of disagreement over how to render Seliph's name in English, moreso than the vast majority of other characters in the Fire Emblem franchise. Going by raw phonetics, the katakana セリス breaks down into "se-ri-su", with the added notes that ス is often used as what English speaker would hear as a solo "S" and that, in a way, L and R are interchangeable in Japanese; the pronunciation of the name is closest to "Seris" or "Selis". Many Japanese sources, published alongside and after Genealogy of the Holy War, render the name in English as "Celice". This, however, often leads to mispronunciation of the intended katakana, as "Celice" would be pronounced with a longer, higher "I" than in リ and with a longer, more trailing lisp than is typically associated with ス. Issue 87 (August 1996) of Nintendo Power, which featured a preview of Genealogy of the Holy War, referred to the character as 'Serlis'; this romanization was later used again in the History of Fire Emblem section of the English Rekka no Ken website. http://www.fire-emblem.com/gba/launch/history/index.jsp This is another odd romanization, as there is no "extended vowel" in the name to denote a rolling R/L sound, as is usually done in such a case (e.g. セーリス). "Seliph", finally, is also a little unusual as ス is not typically associated with the "ph/f" phoneme; the character's name would read more like "セリフ” in that case. *Compounding the above confusion even further is the resemblance of "Celice" to the name of "Celica" from Fire Emblem Gaiden, and the fact that "Celica" is pronounced with a hard C as opposed to soft (e.g. セリカ, se-ri-ka). While this would not cause confusion to any Japanese players actually playing the games (as the names are always given in kana in the games, where the pronunciation difference is clear), it can and has caused some confusion in the past to English speakers new to the franchise. Gallery File:Celice TCG4.jpg|Seliph, as he appears in the Promotional series of the TCG as a Level 1 Junior Lord. File:Celice TCG1.jpg|Seliph, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 10 Junior Lord. File:Celice TCG3.jpg|Seliph, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Junior Lord. File:Celice TCG2.jpg|Seliph, as he appears in the third series of the TCG as a Level 20 Knight Lord. File:Serlis Manual.jpg|Seliph's artwork in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Celice (Super Tactics Book).png|Official artwork of Seliph from the Super Tactics Book. File:Celice.jpg|Official artwork of Seliph from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:CeliceFE5Artwork.jpg|A portrait of Seliph from the Thracia 776 Illustrated Works File:FE4NFMangaCoverChapter1.jpg|Seliph as he appears in the Nea Fuyuki manga adaption. File:celice.gif|Seliph's portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:CeliceFE5.png|Seliph's portrait in Thracia 776. Junior Lord.png|Seliph as a Junior Lord Celice as Lord Knight.JPG|Seliph as Knight Lord Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu characters